Bad Future
The "Bad Future" is a very common theme in many varied media - especially science-fiction and comic-book fiction, it is also a popular topic amongst fans of "alternate history" and can be considered one of the many mutations of the post-apocalyptic and/or dystopian genre. In a "Bad Future", a villain or antagonistic force outright wins, reshaping reality as they see fit - alternatively a world may undergo an apocalyptic event that causes a drastic (often negative) change in society and the creation of an environment hostile to most humanoid life. A "Bad Future" is not the same as the similar concept of a "Mirror Universe" as it is usually an alternate-future rather than a parallel-universe - having existed much like the "mainstream" world until a certain point in history, after which it changes dramatically. Famous examples of "Bad Futures" are scenarios in which extremely maligned historical figures such as Adolf Hitler or Stalin managed to succeed in their unlawful conquests - though even in these "Bad Futures", it is often common for a small group of freedom-fighters to exist and fight against the tyrant or the regime. "Bad Futures" can also happen in videogames such as Sonic CD if the hero loses or if the hero does certain events to ensure a bad ending. Famous/Imfamous Bad Futures *'Age of Apocalypse': The infamous future in which Apocalypse conquered most of the world. *''Days of Future Past: The infamous future in which mutants were pretty much wiped out by the Sentinels. *Injustice: Gods Among Us: A dystopian future in which Superman became the corrupt and powerful leader of a worldwide dictatorship. *Justice League: A dystopian future in which the Justice League became ruling neo-fascists known as the Justice Lords in their quest to "protect" the world. *'Day of Lavos: An ending on the videogame Chrono Trigger where Chrono and his party lose to Lavos in the final battle. Lavos then proceeds to destroy the world, leaving the dystopic future unchanged. *Robotnik Day: An enforced "holiday" celebrating and commemorating the evil genius Doctor Robotnik's 70-year reign over the oppressed planet Mobius in an alternate reality. *Day of Disaster: A calamitous event caused by Iblis, the raw power of the extradimensional sun god Solaris, destroyed all of the world it's wake. *Dragon Ball Z: A disastrous future caused by Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, they kill all of the Z Fighters (excluding Future Gohan) and proceed to destroy West City in the next thirteen years. *Dragon Ball Super': An apocalyptic future where the evil Kai, Zamasu attended to wipe out all mortals with his plan. Gallery Badfutpan2.jpg|Future Danville run by Dr. Doofensmirtz. Hamsterviel-Ville.jpg|Future run by Dr. Hamsterviel. Doris' future.jpg|Future run by Doris. Dad's Dark Dimmsdale.jpg|Bad Dimmsdale run by Timmy Turner's Dad. Vicky's Evil Future.jpg|Future Dimmsdalde run by Vicky. Time Slime Future.jpg|Future run by Time Slime Aku's Future.png|Future run by Aku. Shego's future.jpg|Future run by Shego. Pottersville.png|Pottersville. Magica's Evil Future.jpg|Future run by Magica De Spell. Equestria's Bad Futures.png|All of the bad futures on Equestria caused by Starlight Glimmer by constantly messing up Rainbow Dash's first Sonic Rainboom. Snaptrapolis.png|Future run by Verminious Snaptrap. Pistachion future.jpg|Future run by the Pistachions. The Hell Valley.jpg|Alternate Hill Valley run by Biff Tannen. Black Future.jpg|Future Trunk's timeline run by Zamasu/Goku Black. External Links *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BadFuture Bad Future on ''TV Tropes]. Category:About Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villainy Category:Evil Realms Category:Villainous Events